Nnoitra's Daughter
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: When a girl Nnoitra had met at a club about a year ago claims she's pregnant with his daughter, he reluctantly visits her in the hospital, only to find out she's gonna die so he has to take care of his daughter. Let's hope he can!
1. New Beginning

**New story idea I got and I hope you like it! I do not own any characters from Bleach, but I did create the ooc characters! Hope your like it!**

* * *

As Nnoitra neared the hospital, he couldn't help but wonder why he was actually getting involved in this kind of thing. He didn't care about this girl or her kid, well, his kid too. About a year ago while he was on a mission in the world of the living, he got bored and went to a nightclub. While he was there he met a very pretty girl named Miyuki, they both got drunk, went to her place, had some "fun", then he left.

Now about a year later, she called him telling her that she was pregnant with his daughter. Not only did he insult numerous times and call her everything he knew, he also broke the phone in half. So he had no idea why he should care enough to go to the hospital to see her or her kid.

When he got inside, he looked around at where he was. He had never been in a hospital before, so didn't really know what to do. She told him on the phone that she was in room 315. He had no clue where to find it, so he asked a passing nurse. She was taken back by his tallness and scary looks, but eventually after a long and awkward pause, led him to the room where Miyuki was about to go into labor.

Nnoitra looked through the doorway and saw Miyuki lying in a hospital bed with a doctor beside her. "H-hello…" she tried to say. " Yo. You better be lucky I actually decided to come here. When's the kid gonna get here?" Nnoitra asked rudely. Miyuki looked down for a second. "I don't know…maybe by morning." She answered quietly.

"So ya mean I have to wait here till morning to see a kid I don't even wanna see?" Nnoitra asked as he threw his hands in the air. Miyuki sat up. "Hey, it's not my fault you got so bored you got me pregnant!" she yelled. "Well if I wasn't so drunk then I might not've bothered! But you were the one that was all over me at that club!" Nnoitra yelled back.

Miyuki said nothing a moment, then looked toward a window at the sun setting. "The doctors say that I am most likely not going to make it through this. They said it's something about my heart…and that I won't survive. If you could please…take care of our daughter for me. At least try to be a father to her. She has nobody else." She said almost at the brink of tears.

Nnoitra put his hands back down. He pretended not to care, even though he slightly did. "So…you actually want me to take care of a kid?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh and…in that corner over there," Miyuki pointed to a corner that had a lot of baby girl things: dresses, shoes, food, bottles, ect. "I have some stuff for the baby. I didn't think you would be very prepared, so I went and bought some stuff to help you with her. There's all the basic stuff, clothes and food and diapers. I'm sure you can get more if you need more." She explained.

"Eh, I'll try." Nnoitra muttered. "Oh and, one more thing." Miyuki added. "What's that?" he asked. "Please…name her either Kurami or Kumori. Whichever you like. I like both of them, but I can't choose between them." She sighed. "Hmmm…" Nnoitra thought a moment. "I kinda like Kumori. Sounds pretty cool." He said. Miyuki smiled. "Thank you, Nnoitra. Please take care of our Kumori."

Nnoitra smiled a little. "I'll try to." He said as he walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach. "So this is gonna be little Kumori?" he asked. "Well yeah." Miyuki said. "Kumori Jiruga" he said smiling at the name. "I like it."

Miyuki's eyes widened a bit, then more. "Oh!" she screamed and started breathing deeply. "She's going into labor!" the doctor in the room yelled. "You have to get out. Now." He told Nnoitra. "What about my daughter?" he asked. "We'll bring her to you when she's out, now leave." The doctor said. "Nnoitra!" Miyuki cried. "It'll be alright. I know this is the last time I'll see you, but Kumori will remember you. And she'll remember what a great mother she had." Nnoitra said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. A tear rolled down Miyuki's face as she grabbed his hand. "Goodbye…" she whispered. "Good luck." Nnoitra said as he let go of her hand, leaving the room.

* * *

He sat outside the room in a chair for about an hour, listening to Miyuki screaming. A passing nurse looked over at him as he had his head in his hands. "S-sir…" she asked. He looked up. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked. "You need to wait in the waiting room down the hall." She said. Nnoitra groaned and reluctantly got up. "Whatever." He walked down the hall, looking at the floor on the way to the waiting room.

He sat down in a comfy looking chair, while others in the waiting room couldn't help but stare at him. There were old people, young people…babies. He looked at all the babies in the room. Some were crying, some were sleeping, and one was giggling. He wondered what his daughter would be like.

A few hours later, a doctor came out and spoke to Nnoitra, who had his head in his hands and was deep in thought. "Congratulations, sir. Your baby arrived happy and healthy. Though, her mother didn't make it. Would you like to go see your daughter?" He asked. Nnoitra lifted up his head. "Sure, why not?" He stood up and followed the doctor to the same room as earlier, but this time it was a bit different. There was one less person, and one more person. Miyuki lay in her hospital bed unmoving, while a doctor held a small child.

"Miyuki…" Nnoitra said looking over at the dead woman. He then turned his attention to a whimpering baby girl. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, not that he had seen that many babies, but this was the most amazing to him. She had a full head of raven hair like her fathers, only it was wavy. Her purple eyes shimmered like stars as they wandered around the room. Her face was like that of a porcelain doll, pale white and oh so fragile. The rest of her body was curled up in a white blanket.

Nnoitra stared in wonder at the baby girl. "Kumori." He muttered smiling. "Would you like to hold her?" the doctor asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Of course I do." He said holding out his hands. The doctor placed the baby in his arms and he held her tightly. "Kumori, you're the most amazing daughter I could ever ask for." He said as she looked up at him with big eyes. "She's so tiny…" he said. The doctors smiled at Nnoitra as he held his newborn daughter. "Now all I gotta do is get you home." He said.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you like the story so far! It took me forever to think of a beginning to it! Nnoitra got a little out of character but that shall be fixed in chapters soon to come! Please review and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Welcome Home

After Nnoitra and Kumori left the hospital, Kumori fell asleep almost instantly in his arms. For Nnoitra, that was a really sweet sight. At first he didn't really know what to do about her, but he just kept holding her in one arm, the other arm carrying baby supplies.

Kumori didn't wake during the entire trip, which was really convenient to Nnoitra. Though, when they finally got to his home, she woke up and started to cry. Nnoitra ran to his room, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He's never had to take care of anybody before, especially a baby. "Will you quit crying for a second?" Nnoitra almost yelled, making Kumori scream even more.

"What do you want?" he asked. Kumori, of course, couldn't talk, so she just continued wailing. "Are you hungry or something?" Nnoitra asked. She kept screaming, and maybe it got even louder. "Gah! How am I supposed to take care of a baby that doesn't even understand me?" he yelled.

"Do you need some help?" Tesla asked, peering into the room. Nnoitra turned to look at him. "Um, yeah! Come here! Do you know how to take care of babies?" Nnoitra asked. Tesla shook his head as he walked over to them. "Damn, well neither do I." Nnoitra said. "Um, if I may ask, where did you…get a baby from?" Tesla asked. "Long story short, she's mine. Her mom died during childbirth so she's left with me." Nnoitra explained as Kumori's screams got louder. "Well, maybe she's hungry. What do babies eat?" Tesla asked. "Hmm…Miyuki said she had baby food in here. We could try feeding her." Nnoitra said.

"Here, hold her a second." Nnoitra said, as he put the crying Kumori into Tesla's arms. "She looks a lot like you!" he said smiling. "Yeah…" Nnoitra said as he searched through the bag Miyuki had left. "Which one of these are baby foods?" He wondered aloud. "I guess whichever looks edible." He grabbed some baby formula mix and a bottle. "Hey it has instructions on how to make the stuff! Thank goodness!" Nnoitra said. "Soo…how do you make it?" Tesla asked. "Well, I think you add this powdery stuff to some hot water. Then you put it in the bottle and she drinks it." Nnoitra said looking at the box.

"Sounds pretty easy. You want me to make her some?" Tesla asked. "Well you didn't think I was gonna make it, did ya?" Nnoitra asked. "Of course." Tesla replied as he handed Kumori back to Nnoitra. "It'll be alright. You'll get your food soon." Nnoitra told her calmly while Tesla ran out of the room to make the food for Kumori.

Kumori eventually ceased crying as Nnoitra carried her around the room. "Ugh, this baby stuff is a lot of work!" he complained right as Tesla came in with a bottle of baby food. "I hope I made this right." He said. "You better have." Nnoitra replied. "So how do we get her to drink it?" Nnoitra asked. "You put it in her mouth and let her drink it." Tesla suggested. "Well…I knew that…" Nnoitra lied as he put the bottle in Kumori's mouth as she happily drank. "Oh thank goodness. She's finally better." Nnoitra sighed as he sat in a chair feeding her.

"So I'm probably gonna have to do this a lot…" Nnoitra muttered while Kumori was almost finished with the bottle. "Um, what exactly is she?" Tesla asked. "Well, I suppose she's half arrancar, half human." Nnoitra guessed. "That makes sense."

After about five minutes of awkward silence, Kumori finally finished eating and threw the bottle on the ground. "What was that for?" Nnoitra asked as he picked it up and gave it back to her. When he did, she hit him over the head with the bottle and giggled. "Why you little…" he said and looked like he was about to strangle her. She handed him the bottle and motioned to a shelf. "Oh, you want me to put it up on the shelf." Nnoitra said putting it up. "Hah, you're pretty smart, aren't ya?" he chuckled as Kumori giggled.

"Aw, what an adorable baby!" someone said from the doorway. Nnoitra looked up to see Gin standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile across his face. "What do you want?" Nnoitra asked. "I just wanted to see what all that noise was! She was pretty loud earlier." He replied walking into the room. "Where did you get a baby from anyways?"

Nnoitra stood up. "About a year ago I met a girl, did the usual, and left her. Then recently, she called me back telling me she was pregnant. At first I didn't care, but I went to the hospital anyways. And she died during childbirth, but…Kumori came out just fine." He said as he played with Kumori's hair. "Kumori, eh? Nice name. I believe it means shadow" Gin said looking at Kumori. "Hmm that's pretty cool." Nnoitra said.

"Can I hold her?" Gin asked. "I dunno…ya might scare the crap outta her." Nnoitra joked. "Come on!" he complained. "Alright, alright, you can hold her." Nnoitra said handing Kumori to his arms. "What a cutie! Awww! Coochy coochy coo!" He said smiling, twirling his finger in front of her face. She watched his finger with amusment and finally bit his finger. "OW!" Gin yelled and yanked his finger back as she began to cry again.

"Look what you did. You made her cry. Great." Nnoitra said taking her back, chuckling, as she stopped crying when she reached his arms. He pat her on the head. "Who's a good little girl?" he sang, tickling her sides as she giggled. Gin stared at them both, and stopped smiling. "Oh look, she hates your guts, just like her daddy." Nnoitra teased as Gin left the room. "Heh heh, you ain't too bad, kid." Nnoitra said as he closed the door.

Kumori giggled and clapped her hands together. "And you're a pretty quick learner to." Nnoitra commented as he placed her down on the floor. "I'm gonna have to find you a place to sleep…we don't have a bed or whatever babies sleep in. What are they called again…?" Nnoitra wondered as Kumori lay on the floor, occasionaly turning over.

"A crib! That's it! Well, we don't have one. So where do you suppose you're gonna sleep?" he asked, looking down at her. Kumori looked around as if he had said nothing. "Hmmm…" Nnoitra walked around, thinking. "Maybe I could make you a little bed on the floor with some pillows and blankets…" he thought aloud. He looked in his closet and brought out a few soft white blankets and fluffy pillows.

He sat on the floor and folded up the blankets a bit and placed her on one. He put her head on a pillow and surrounded some pillows around her, then put a blanket on her. "That should do it for now." He said sitting beside her. Kumori looked up at Nnoitra smiling, and he smiled back at her. "I wish your mother could see you." He sighed. She whimpered a bit and he patted her head. "It's okay. You have daddy now. I'll take care of you. Well, I'll at least try to. I dunno where that'll get me, but I'll try." Nnoitra said. "Daaa…." She said softly as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Waffles and Hide and Seek

**3 years later**

Kumori woke up in her room a few weeks after her third birthday. She yawned and jumped out of bed and looked in her closet at all her clothes. "Wonder what I'm gonna wear today?" she asked herself. She giggled and picked out a cute black dress that was a Lolita style. Though her dad couldn't stand when she wore them, she loved them. She pulled it on and brushed through her raven hair, putting them in pigtails, something else her father hated.

"I'm gonna go wake up daddy!" she said giggling as she ran into Nnoitra's room, where he was still sleeping. She crept over to his bed quietly and right as she got over to him…"DADDY WAKE UP!" followed by an innocent giggle. Nnoitra turned over. "Get your ass outta here…" he mumbled. "Daddy, please!" Kumori begged. Nnoitra groaned and looked over at her. "What do you think you're wearing?" he asked coldly. "A cute dress and pigtails…" Kumori said.

"Ya know I hate those." Nnoitra said sitting up. "So?" Kumori said. "Girl, if you don't get on some different clothes, Imma beat your ass again." Nnoitra said. "But daddy!" Kumori whined. "Now!" Nnoitra said as Kumori ran out crying. "And that is how you discipline children." Nnoitra said as he went back to sleep.

Kumori ran back into her room and looked in her closet. "Why doesn't daddy like these clothes?" she asked.

She picked out the stuff her father had bought for her. Some skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and converse shoes. Didn't really look like something a three year old should wear, but Nnoitra thought it suited her.

She actually looked a lot like her father. She could almost attempt the smile; she had the same hair, same color eyes, and was very skinny and taller than most children. Nnoitra taught her how to fight too, so she was pretty strong for a three year old.

She walked back into her dad's room. "How is it now, daddy?" she asked sweetly. Nnoitra sat up and got out of bed. "Looks better." He mumbled. "Yay!" Kumori cheered and ran up to her dad, hugging his waist. Nnoitra smiled and picked her up. "I'm guessing you're hungry." He said. "Mhmm!" Kumori said, nodding.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked her. "How about ice cream, and cake, and candy an-"Nnoitra stopped her. "No sweets for breakfast." He said. "But daddy!" Kumori begged. "No. You kept me up all night last night cause I gave you sweets. None today, unless you're good." He stated.

"Fine…how about waffles?" she asked. "Heh, waffles it is." Nnoitra agreed, chuckling. "With plenty of syrup!" Kumori added. "Not too much, though. Especially for you little miss sweet tooth." Nnoitra said. "Fine…" Kumori mumbled. Nnoitra chuckled and patted her head. He then called for Tesla to make them some waffles for breakfast. "Mmm I can't wait to eat waffles!" Kumori said.

"The strangest things never cease to amaze you." Nnoitra said setting her down. Kumori walked around for a bit. "What are we gonna do after breakfast?" she asked. "I dunno. You might have to find something to do on your own. I might be busy." Nnoitra said. "Awww but I get so bored!" Kumori pouted.

"Tch. You can find something to do." Nnoitra said then walked to the door. "Ya gonna get any waffles or what?" he asked, turning around. "Of course!" Kumori said running over to him. Nnoitra grinned a bit and Kumori copied the grin. Nnoitra picked her up into his arms. "That's my girl."

Nnoitra carried Kumori into the kitchen where there were already golden waffles on the table with a bottle of syrup. "Yaaay! Waffles!" Kumori shouted, struggling to get out of Nnoitra's grasp to get to the waffles. Nnoitra put her on the floor as she raced over to the table, drenching her waffles in syrup. "Hey, hey, not so much!" Nnoitra said as he grabbed the bottle from her.

Kumori pouted as Nnoitra sat across from her at the small table. He then poured syrup on his waffles, wondering how Kumori had such a sweet tooth when he didn't. Miyuki must've loved sweets, he thought. Kumori grabbed a fork and began devouring the waffles. "Slow down, don't choke." Nnoitra mumbled. Tesla walked into the room. "Are the waffles good?" he asked. "Yup." Nnoitra replied. "They're delicious!" Kumori said with a mouthful of waffles.

Nnoitra chuckled and put down his fork for a moment. "Hey, you're gonna watch Kumori today, alright? I got something I gotta do." He told Tesla who nodded. Kumori looked up from her food. "I gotsta be watched again?" she asked. "It'll be fine." Nnoitra said. "When am I gonna be able to go with you?" Kumori asked. "Maybe when you're older." Nnoitra said. "When?" she asked. "Whenever you stop repeating questions." Nnoitra mumbled, eating more of his waffles. Kumori pouted and went back to eating.

By the time she was finished, she had syrup all over her. "I'm done!" she yelled, holding up her fork. "Damn, Kumori, you got sticky syrup all over ya!" Nnoitra hissed. "Maybe I need a bath." Kumori suggested. "Ugh…yeah. Alright." Nnoitra said, his anger growing. "Is daddy getting mad?" she asked innocently. "No, daddy's not mad." Nnoitra said sarcastically. "Daddy, I know you're lying. You taught me sarcasm a very long time ago" Kumori reminded him. "Gah, will ya shut up?" Nnoitra yelled as Kumori sank back in her chair.

"I'm s-sorry…daddy." She whispered. "Ah, it's alright. Now go pick out yourself some new clothes so you can take a bath." He said as he stood up. Kumori nodded and stood up, about to run out the room as Nnoitra stopped her.. "Uh, better yet, I'll get the clothes, you sit here and wait." He then turned to Tesla. "Go run her a bath." He said to him then Tesla went into the bathroom and started running water for a bath for Kumori. "Tell ya what; I'll get one a those cute dresses ya like." Nnoitra told her. "Yay! Thank you daddy!" Kumori said, running up to Nnoitra for a hug, when he held out his hand. "Stop! You're gonna get syrup all over me!" he yelled.

"Oh…sorry!" she said. "Anyways, just, ya know, stay here." Nnoitra said as he walked out of the room to Kumori's room. "These dresses are so…frilly. And I can't stand 'em! How can Kumori wear these?" Nnoitra wondered aloud. He picked out a purple dress with bows on it. He took it into the kitchen where Kumori was sitting down at the table. "Alright, you gotta get clean." He said, chuckling at how she looked.

"What's so funny?" Kumori asked. "Heh, nothing." Nnoitra took her hand, leading her to the bathroom. Kumori walked into the bathroom and saw the tub of warm water. "Yay! Bath time!" She yelled and jumped into the tub after ripping her clothes off, leaving them on the ground. She started splashing around in the water singing "Bath time, bath time!"

"Hey, stop playing around. You're here to get clean." Nnoitra said as he grabbed some shampoo and ran it through her hair then rinsed it off. He then handed her a washcloth. "What's dis for?" she asked. "You're a big girl now; you can clean yourself off now." Nnoitra said as he handed her some soap. "Okay!" She said as she scrubbed herself off. Nnoitra smiled at her. Seemed like just yesterday she was just crawling around the floor, and now she was taking her own bath.

Kumori started humming a made up tune while scrubbing herself off, then started singing off key. "Laaaa laaa dee dee dadaaaaa!!!!! Laaaa laaa dad daaa daddy daaa!" she sang loudly. "Hey, could ya quit?" Nnoitra asked. "But daddy, that song was for you!" Kumori sang. "Uh…whatever." Nnoitra said and grabbed a towel. "Ya look clean enough now." He said as he picked her up out of the bathtub and dried her off. "That was fun!" Kumori said as she wrapped herself in the towel. Nnoitra slipped the dress over her and brushed her raven hair out a bit and put her hair into pigtails.

"There. All clean." He said. He then looked over to the door. "Hey, I gotta go now. But Tesla's gonna watch ya to make sure ya don't make no trouble or nothing." He patted her head. "Okay, daddy." Kumori said as she looked up at him with an innocent smile. "I think I am supposed to go kill someone or something." He said. "Alrighty! Go beat their asses!" Kumori said. Her first curse. Yup, she was definitely Nnoitra's daughter. He chuckled and lifted her up, spinning her around as she giggled. "That's my girl!" he said as she smiled.

He set her down then walked out. "I'll see ya later." He said as he left. Tesla then walked up behind Kumori. "Hey, I'm bored! Let's play a game!" Kumori said. "Um, alright. What do you want to play?" Tesla asked. "Hide and seek!" Kumori cheered. "Alright. I'm guessing you'll be hiding first. You always do." He said with a smile. "Yup! You gotta count to a hundred, okay? And no peeking!" she said running out of the room. He chuckled and started counting. "One…two…three…"

Meanwhile, Nnoitra walked out into the hallways and was greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey! How's that daughter of yours?" Nnoitra glared over at Gin speaking. "Hey, she's fine. Playing hide n seek or some shit like that." Nnoitra answered. "She ain't like you much. And you seem to have changed since she got here, and so did everyone else." Gin said. "Yeah, and you don't seem ta like her much." Nnoitra said. And it was actually true; he didn't like her because she annoyed the crap out of him, and Nnoitra just encouraged her.

"Whatever, I gotta go." Nnoitra said leaving him behind. "Wait, where's Kumori?" Gin asked Nnoitra. "None of yer business." Nnoitra answered in his normal rude tone as he walked off. "Heh…I'll just have to find her then." Gin said as he walked the other direction.


	4. Nobody Messes With Nnoitra's Daughter

**Hey there! I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I finally got a chance to get on the computer! This chapter's a little short but I'll go ahead and start working on the next chapter. I think I'm gonna do a time skip to where Kumori's a teenager, 'cause I have something really cool in mind for that. Anyways, I own nothing but my made up character**!

* * *

"I bet he'll never find me here." The three year old arrancar giggled. She snuck out of Nnoitra's living space and into the Espada meeting room. When she closed the door behind her, there was only a dim light in the room, but nobody else in there.

She ran behind Nnoitra's seat at the table and hid, waiting for Tesla to come and find her. "There is no way he'll think to look here." She said to herself.

"Where could that girl have gotten to…?" Tesla muttered to himself, roaming the halls. "She couldn't have gotten far. I swear, this is the last time we're playing hide and seek. Every time we do, she gets lost and Nnoitra-sama punishes me for losing her. Though, I quite like his punishments for me…" he said, followed by a blush and girlish giggle.

"What're you giggling to yourself about this time, Tesla?" he heard Grimmjow ask from behind him. "G-Grimmjow-sama!" he gasped, turning around to face the blue haired Espada. "Ya looking for someone?" Grimmjow questioned.

Tesla looked around nervously. "N-no, of course not! Why would you think that? What would give you that idea? Who on earth would I be looking for?" he asked, sounding quite stupid.

"You're looking for that daughter of Nnoitra's, eh?" Grimmjow laughed. Tesla looked down with a nod. "You two are always playing hide and seek and you never find that girl." Grimmjow grinned. "Only thing I am afraid of is someone else getting to her." Tesla replied.

"Ugh, what's taking him so long? It's been forever since I started hiding here!" Kumori pouted. Right about that time, she heard the doors to the meeting room creak open suddenly, letting light into the room. "Where could our little Kumori have gotten to?" Gin called, followed by a chuckle.

"Get out of here, Creepy Gin! I'm hiding!" she shouted, using the nickname she came up with for him. He simply rolled his eyes at the comment. "He ain't gonna be finding you." Gin said, approaching Kumori.

"You're right, he's terrible at finding me!" she laughed. "Ugh, do you never shut up? You always have to comment on everything!" he scolded. "You're just annoying. That's what daddy says and I agree." Kumori stated.

Gin gritted his teeth momentarily before grabbing her wrist, dragging her out of the meeting room. "Hey, lemme go! We didn't even finish our game! Daddy's gonna be mad at you!" she complained.

Tesla just happened to be passing by and glanced over at the silver haired man dragging Kumori behind him. "Kumori!" he shouted, running over to the two. Gin looked back over at him. "Aw, crap. Nnoitra's puppy dog coming over to attack us." He sighed and flash stepped away, taking Kumori with him.

"Oh no, Nnoitra-sama will be furious with me." Tesla worried to himself. "I'll go tell him!" Tesla said, running off to where Nnoitra was having a fun time battling some soul reaper.

"Nnoitra-sama! Nnoitra-sama!" Tesla shouted, running over. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm in the middle of somethin', here?" Nnoitra groaned in frustration, finally penetrating his sword through the soul reaper's chest, shoving him to the ground.

Tesla ran beside him, out of breath. "Gin kidnapped Kumori!" he exclaimed. "That creep has my daughter? Oh, someone's gonna die." Nnoitra growled, disappearing away from Tesla. Tesla sighed and walked back inside to find everyone.

"I'm gonna make sure that Nnoitra never finds your dead body." Gin laughed. "Dead? You're not gonna kill me! Daddy would never let you!" Kumori shouted, struggling to get out of his grip. "Shut up, that spoon ain't gonna get here in time." He said, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Yo. What're ya doin' with Kumori?" Nnoitra asked, standing in the doorway. Gin turned in shock toward the spoony arrancar. "Aw, crap." He muttered. Next thing he knew he was out cold, laid out on the Espada meeting table with bruises and makeup smeared all over him. The bruises were Nnoitra's doing, the makeup was Kumori's.

"Ha, that'll teach him to mess with my baby." Nnoitra said, carrying Kumori back to their home. "Yeah, you sure did teach him a lesson, Daddy!" Kumori grinned. "Nah, we both taught him a lesson. He won't be hurtin' you anytime soon." He smiled to her.

Tesla was waiting nervously back in Nnoitra's living room on the couch, and when he heard the door open, he threw himself on the ground in tears. "N-Nnoitra-sama! I'm so sorry for putting Kumori in danger! Please don't hurt me! I'll do better!" he cried.

Nnoitra laughed a bit and kicked him gently to the side. "Get up, Tes, you ain't in much trouble." He said, setting Kumori down to go back to her room. Tesla looked up at him. "So, you're not gonna punish me…?" he asked a bit sadly.

Nnoitra laid back on the couch. "You sure do enjoy my punishments, don't ya, Tes?" he asked. Tesla sat beside the couch on the floor. "What do you mean, Nnoitra-sama?" he asked. Nnoitra grinned. "Ya keep gettin' in trouble, and by the way you sound when I'm tyin' you up and stuff, you sound like it's pretty enjoyable. Maybe I should just start beatin' the shit out of you instead." He joked.

"N-no! I like your punishments! I love them!" Tesla practically begged. Nnoitra couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, go on into my room and I'll be right there."

Kumori, thankfully, had no idea what went on while Nnoitra was "punishing" Tesla, but she sure did wonder whenever she heard, "N-Nnoitra-sama! Ah!"

"He must be really hurting Tesla this time…" she sighed.


End file.
